Poem No Jutsu!
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: A collection of poems that I wrote about the scenes , characters and places of Naruto! Please review!Every week a new poem based on the new episodes! JOIN THE PARTAY!Any character involvement could be Neji , maybe Sasuke... never know until you read.
1. No more options

Sasuke's Poem

As I call from the darkness which is now my dwelling place

Burdened with second –hand obscurity

I ask

Can you feel my sadness and sorrow?

That reaches out like a hand from drowning

Gluttony for power

heart is over freezing with nonsensical thoughts

Melted by malicious actions

No more word

Just retaliation

It's too late to turn back now …

I thought of this in school! Had to bang one more out … tell me if you like it! It's about Naruto's and Sasuke's fight to death!!!


	2. Sakura's poem: Winds

Winds

(Sakura's poem)

Find

Find myself

In the pool of other's wants

I can't stand around and wait

Because tears can't be traded for results

Time

Its stands still for no one

So I'll grant my dreams new meaning

For the both of us

Oh winds

Winds of change

Whirling and unsure

Take me

And make me better for the experience

Because I can't live without him near

Oh

Winds of fate

Tell me for certain

Persuade me

That he'll be back

Safe in the arms

Of light

Once more

Do

Do you think

That it's over just like that?

End it with thank yous and goodbyes

I don't believe that's true

We

We have purpose

And that's not your fate

To wallow in darkness

For eternity

Never

Never again

Will I say that I by no means aided

I'll rescue you from that shadow

Even if it's done with my last breath

Oh

Winds

Winds of love

Lead me to him

Bring him back to the place he belongs

Back to me again

Because

The winds of life

Are Changing

In front of my eyes

So must I

So must I ...

Yea!!! I think this is the longest poem I've ever written!! I thought of this on the bus for my birthday which is the 26 of Feb!!! I practice repetition in this poem to show that Sakura was always thinking about Sasuke. It's about Sakura wanting to change to get Sasuke back. Well … I would love reviews!


	3. Blessings

Casting down that everlasting make believe

Of a friendship that will last eternally

Honestly

It's falsity

That it could ever be

9 lives of hope are fading quickly

When will that circle

Complete for me

A plea

To every corner of the world

That what's instilled in me

Those nine daggers

Will not be used for defeat

But to only make my revival

Much greater

Than it could ever be

Let's make it happen

So that our unplanned sins

Will be erased

For all perpetuity

For the world and the heavens to see

For it seems that that dreamland

Has sent me a special blessing

To repair my curse

With friendship

Never alone again

Never again will I feel guilty

Never looking to trouble for solace

Never count me out

Yea!! This is inspired by a very very good writer named Sasana- Chan. She got muh lazy butt in gear and writes some effing awesome fan fics herself. Check it out! Well, next is Keiko's , but this kinda like her request … I don't know.


	4. Come Back Hero

Come back hero

Come back hero

We're screaming for your return

Your stereotypical mirage melts into the distance

Come back hero

Do you even miss us?

Do you even feel our sadness rising

Ringing throughout the world

And festers with age

But we will still renounce all maturity

For your arrival

For your smile

To fill our empty space

Come back …

YEA!! I was listening to the Naruto Hurricane Chronicles song "Come Back Hero" when I wrote this in my head … Please Review!!


	5. Neji's Poem : Destiny

Neji's poem (Destiny)

Neji's poem (Destiny)

The world is full of opportunity

A place where you decide your fate

Enough of that, at any rate

Because we know better

Don't we

The world is full of the already decided

And you have no say in the predestined

That is what the world is

And we know that

Don't we Naruto …

What?!

You say it's not

This boy did not listen to these truths

And followed his own suggestions

Been through far more then me

And still believes in this fiction called destiny

He fights with all his might

That leads to my defeat

Now

Right before my eyes

I didn't even see

Divine threads of destiny

Mended

How funny it is

That I can see everything else

Maybe this is an omen

That I should learn to see these miracles for what they are

Someone's will is fulfilled

With fates aid

Maybe there is such a thing

As destiny…

YEA!! (hides in a corner) did you like it Keno Hyuuga? Because if you didn't I could TOTALLY do it over if you want! Sorry! Well … on another subject …I'm thinking about doing a new Naruto poem ever week with each new episode with a subject from those episodes… get it? I'm still taking request so I'm all for it! Sayonara!P.S- I think with this poem I was trying to go in a less cryptic way so … yeah!


	6. Episode 153 and 154 poem: meaning

Meaning

154 The Enemy of the Byakugan and

155 The Dark Creeping Clouds

Ranmaru's poems

(A.K.A the kid with purple hair)

Meaning

We all search for it

Be it in the stars

Or in song

Or in someone else's happiness

We search

I searched in eyes that could not see anything

That cried softly

And he carried me

To other worlds

That world called joy

The one I never experienced before

He walked

And I saw

And we were one

But I became crippled

In more than one way

Crippled in thinking

So that I could never stride to my own resolve

In strength

Because I'm useless to fight for my mental freedom

But

I have meaning

So I will give it all up

Gladly…

This is what I said I do so … yea me for following through on something!! So this is how it's going to be until Hurricane Chronicles! Each poem should be done by the Monday prior to the new episodes so … please review ad encourage … I ASK FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	7. Episode 155 and 156: Lightning

156 – Raiga's Counterattack

156 – Raiga's Counterattack

157- Run! The Curry of Life!

Lightning

Get up

Hold on

Don't give up

Don't lose faith in a revival of yourself

Dark creeping cloud break through to lightning

Lightening the path to a greater you

I am deciding

Take some responsibility

With my help

This child will grow and become

More that that

Because the elixir of life

Will strengthen him

This feeling that is pulsing through your body

That you've never quite felt before

Is called living

You've never sensed it before

Have you?

Yea!! This is about Ranmaru and Ten Tens quarrel on whether he should live or not. SECOND WEEK THAT I DID THIS!! … oh and please review … you'll get cookies … and maybe some ramen … hooray!(that song is stuck in my head!)


	8. Episode 157 and 158: Threesies

158 Naruto

_This is from the episode 158 when one of the trio with Naruto said "Why did you cut the cake into threesies?" I thought that was cute, and it touched me so I said "let's do that then."_

158 Naruto – Follow My Lead! The Great Survival Challenge!

159 Naruto - The Bounty Hunter from the Wilderness.

**Threesies **

Let's take the time

On this rainy night

To take our selfish ways

And cut it into threesies

Let's wake up from our dreams of self-interest

And look around to see a world

And a team

That needs saving

Seeing that egotistic thinking can never prepare a better self

And is as useless as instant ramen without a microwave

That day I could not eat

And I was all alone

I'm so glad

That someone cared enough

Honest enough with his constructive self

To share his food

And his friendship

With me…

_YEA!! My room does not have a set top box and CN changed channels so I had to watch it with my nephews … which sucked. I'll do a Namikaze Satellite spin- off when they become too loud for me to hear … always have a backup! Thanks for reading and please review! If you don't Rock Lee will tackle you and give you a lecture on youth …_


	9. Episode 159 and 160: Bird

Hiya

_Hiya! This is a vent on the "good" bounty hunter (I forgot his name) with the bird on his chest. I thought his story was sad. _

**160 Naruto "Hunt or Be Hunted! The Shadow at the O.K Temple!"**

**161 Naruto- "The Appearance of Strange Visitors!" **

Let's not fight back

Why don't we run?

And leave you innocence at the door

To think this all began

With the delivery of a saddened life

Talk about nailed down

To a dire reputation

Why do we prove our innocence?

By ringing the bell of guilt

Believing that we can undo the pointed fingers

With blood

I hope they will witness

It wasn't me

That bird will not be caged

Any longer than it needs to be

Justice will soar in to the skies

Never to return

To accusation …

_W00T! I might just go ahead and give this idea another story placing altogether. Call it "Filler Ramen" … or something like that. Thanks to all of my reviewers (all one of them!) and pwease review … I hear that Sakura's inner self comes alive and nags you if you don't… scary!_


	10. Episode 161 and 162: CHEATER!

Hi … This Naruto … I only watched one episode of the two

_Hi … This Naruto … I only watched one episode of the two. The fillers are weighing on me … I NEED STORY DEVELOPMENT!! Well anywho, this is a poem about the scene where Tsunade and Naruto fight about the guy who gave up all of his money for his village…P.S – The (wanna try that again) part is Tsunade … the rest is Naruto._

**161- "The Cursed Warrior"**

**162- "The Tactician Hero" **

I call Bandit!

How dare you

You took all he had too!

You monster

Dream breaker

I have mind to shake her!

Your coldness hurts me so

I paid for his miso!

Tsunade

Mistreater

You meanie

BIG CHEATER!!

(wanna try that again )

… Ehhh?

Tsunade

Now I see

You're waiting for Neji

I wish I knew sooner …

Now

For calling you a **big** fat cheater

I earned a

**Big** fat cheek

And

**Black** eye …

Owie…

_This week's Naruto … I got discouraged. I'm beginning to think that the fillers are worthless which makes my efforts worthless also. Not a lot of people watch the fillers and much of them are not "memorable." 00 I might not do this ever again. Not this kind of thing. I need encouragement… badders. On that note … review if you like … If you do, Naruto will never say "Believe it" … again … ever again._


End file.
